


it's nothing to cry about

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius had a lot of thoughts about his wedding day. It turns out very differently.





	it's nothing to cry about

Kasius had imagined a lot of things about his wedding day when he was younger. The inexplicable gnawing sense of anxiety at the back of his mind had not been one of them.

He tries to push it away, long since having given up on making any sense of it. He ought to be happy. He’s back in the palace, has taken his place as heir apparent. Their return to Hala was the goal of all his plans for years.

Still, he can’t quite shake off the uneasy feeling that something is terribly wrong. He fixes his gaze on his reflection in an attempt to distract himself from the feeling.

The traditional purple and gold of the wedding attire flatters him, at least, though he isn’t exactly partial to the scoop neckline. Of course, it is necessary for the union marks. But he still thinks it looks ridiculous.

The brides are treated more favourably by tradition in this, with beautiful off-the-shoulder gowns rather than the hideous nonsense he’s wearing.

Sinara likely doesn’t share this opinion, no matter how radiant she is sure to be. But she’s quite particular about covering her scars.

The door opens, interrupting his thoughts. His father’s military adviser, Krenyk, enters the room.

“They’re almost ready for you,”he announces, and Kasius nods.

The servants are putting finishing touches on everything; he is nearly set to be wed.

“How’s Sinara holding up?” He can’t imagine she is too happy with the servants fussing over her.

His own servants flinch as if he had shouted. The hand of the one painting his face slips, a black line from his eye down his cheek. Kasius tears the khol pencil from his hands.“Idiot boy. Look what you’ve done!”

The servant stammers his excuses, looking almost unduly terrified in light of some well-deserved shouting. But then suddenly a hand is on Kasius’ shoulder, and he falls silent, turning to see Krenyk look at him with worry in his eyes.

“Sandei,”Krenyk says, softly. His hand is still on his arm, almost as if he is trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Kasius frowns.“Pardon?”

“Your betrothed.” Krenyk throws the servants a look, and they find something else to occupy their attention.“Her name is Sandei.”

It takes him a few seconds to make sense of that. The slight sinking feeling in his stomach solidifies into a sense of dread as reality presses back into his mind violently. He shrugs off Krenyk’s hand.“I know that. Of course I know that.”

Kasius turns away again, towards the servants who are trying their best to seem as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

“Fix this,”Kasius snaps, hears how his voice almost breaks, gestures to the black streak down his face when the servants don’t spring into action.

Not that it matters.

Sinara’s gone, and nothing will ever matter again.


End file.
